1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to backup of a storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to the utilization of a storage device that is invisible to the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) and the operating system as a backup to the storage device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, the computer marketplace is very competitive and computer manufacturers are striving to provide value-added benefits to differentiate themselves from competitors. Computer purchasers are demanding better performance, quality, and reliability along with after-sales technical support. The breakdown of a computing device has increasingly adverse effects to organizations. Organizations and individuals are placing a great deal of emphasis on attempting to reduce the repair time of a computer.
In a standard computing device, a storage device, a processor, a random access memory (RAM), and an operating system are the central components of the computing device. The operating system provides a set of services for the applications running on the computing device and also provides the basic user interface. The operating system is initially stored on the storage device and is loaded during initialization of the computer by the basic input output system (BIOS).
When a computing device is turned on, the processor is directed to a specific location in the RAM which contains an instruction to go to the BIOS. The processor begins executing the BIOS instructions. The first portion of the BIOS booting sequence is the Power-On Self Test (POST). During this process, the BIOS instructions initialize the processor, basic hardware, and the video adapter. The next BIOS instructions poll the connected devices within the computing device. Each hardware device within the computing device has a default address it is associated with. The BIOS steps through each of the possible addresses to determine if any hardware device is existing on that address. If the BIOS determines a device is located at an address, the BIOS initializes the device and also may assign interrupt numbers, memory space for BIOS vector calls and new memory addresses if required. After the BIOS performs these tasks for each installed hardware device, all of the hardware devices are initialized, and the BIOS vector calls in RAM have been updated with information to talk to the hardware.
After successful completion of the POST, the BIOS activates the computing device's storage devices to find the first piece of the operating system, e.g., the bootstrap loader, which is located on one of the storage devices. If the storage device does not have a bootstrap loader, i.e., it is not bootable, it may not be used by the BIOS to load the operating system into memory. The bootstrap loader loads the operating system into memory and allows the operating system to initialize. The bootstrap loader sets up the small driver programs that interface with and control the various hardware subsystems of the computing device. It also sets up the divisions of memory that hold the operating system, user information and applications. Then, it turns control of the computing device over to the operating system.
The cause of computing device breakdowns range from software failure to physical storage device crashes to RAM failures. The largest root cause of computing device breakdowns is software failure. Specifically, corruption of the operating system is a leading root cause of computing device failure. In the worst case, corruption of the operating system may render a storage device inoperable by removing system files, which are necessary for the booting of the computing device via the bootstrap loader.
Corruption of the operating system may occur when end users try to modify system files and accidentally delete operating system kernel related drivers and modules. Additionally, operating system corruption may occur when end users install applications or hardware drivers that do not work with the operating system and these drivers or the hardware associated with them damage the operating system copy. Finally, exposure to computer viruses may cause the operating system extensive damage and may even cause logical errors on the storage device of the computing device.
Accordingly, in order to meet the availability demands of the current computer purchaser and minimize the impact of corruption of the operating system, a need exists for a copy of the storage device's image to be stored in order to restore an operating system to the damaged or inoperable storage device.